Incendie
by poom's
Summary: Two Shot Royai !  Riza Hawkeye vit dans les dortoirs, mais un jour ceux-ci prennent feu et elle se retrouve obligée de vivre chez son supérieur... Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Sur East City dans un certain bureau, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Pourtant ce bureau était connu pour être des plus agités. Sur la porte une insigne pompeuse désignait le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang et de toute sa team.

L'explication de ce silence venait de la subordonnée du colonel. Un certain sniper du nom de Riza Hawkeye. Cette femme était réputée pour être aussi glaciale que la banquise, mais en même temps avec la bande de zozos qu'elle avait… elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix..

Quelques minutes avant le silence plus que silence, le lieutenant n'était pas dans la pièce mais partie pour une raison sans importance. Mais au moment de revenir un certain tic d'agacement pu se lire sur son visage. Elle était facilement à cent mètres de son bureau, pourtant elle distinguait très bien la voix d'un de ses subordonnés et celle de son supérieur. Et vu les mots qu'elle comprenait soit « jupe, mini jupe, talon, dentelle » leur discussion ne devait pas être des plus professionnelles… un militaire qui passait juste à côté du lieutenant vit alors qu'elle chargeait son baretta… ça allait chauffer pour la team mustang….

Havoc et Mustang se disputaient sur la composition de l'uniforme féminin lorsque l'alchimiste serait au pouvoir. Malheureusement leur débat tourna court lorsque leur lieutenant ouvrit la porte en grand et fit feu sur son supérieur et son subordonné. Bien sur, aucun des deux ne furent toucher… mais tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux se remettre au travail.

Pour votre information, on vous entend de la cafétéria.. hors vous voyez où se situe la cafeteria par rapport au bureau… Bien, alors maintenant tout le monde se concentre sur ses dossiers même si cela n'est pas des plus intéressants je vous l'accorde…

- Bien lieutenant ! » firent ses subordonnés, bien sûr il y avait le supérieur qui ronchonnait dans son coin

- On se demande bien qui est colonel ici… » fit il avant de se remettre à sa lecture au combien intéressante du vol d'une cargaison de carotte… franchement il y avait des limites… surtout que monsieur Mustang détestait les carottes….

Voilà donc le silence total dans le bureau, mais grâce à ce joli silence, ils entendirent tous une énorme explosion puis la déflagration preuve que c'était non loin du QG. Tous se précipitèrent aux fenêtres mais ne virent rien, l'explosion venait de l'autre côté.

Ils se précipitèrent donc tous dehors.. Mais ils ne furent pas les seul à avoir cette idée, résultat c'était la cohue dans les couloirs du QG. Puis l'alarme incendie fut déclenchée. Alors que quelques secondes avant une ambiance de curiosité planait, elle avait laissé place à la panique. Après tout, les militaires n'étaient que des êtres humains…

La team mustang fut donc séparée dans la cohue, pourtant Riza essayait de rester près de son supérieur, on ne sait jamais, c'était peut-être une attaque terroriste…. Et alors qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés, elle fut embarquée par de jeunes militaires paniqués qui ne firent pas attention à elle et la balancèrent de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Hawkeye ? Lieutenant vous allez bien ? » S'enquit mustang qui résistait au mouvement de la foule si jamais sa subordonnée était tombée. Mais toujours pas de réponse « Lieutenant ? Hawkeye ! » avec cette foule et cette panique les gens ne faisaient pas attention et pouvaient très bien piétiner un de leur collègue sans même s'en rendre compte. L'alchimiste dû user de sa force pour traverser le couloir dans sa largeur. Il vit alors ce qu'il redoutait, sa subordonnée au sol parmi une foule de militaires et aucun qui s'arrêtait pour l'aider à se relever, la plupart ne la remarquait même pas… « Hawkeye ! »

- Colonel ! au secours… je… ne peux pas.. me relever ! » fit elle en essayant de ne pas se faire piétiner.

Finalement le colonel aida sa subordonnée à se relever. Celle-ci était un peu sonnée et son uniforme était tout poussiéreux. Il put aussi voir une marque de semelle sur sa jour gauche… lorsqu'elle fut relevée il ne la lâcha pas, la protégeant de ses bras. La blonde encore sonnée ne réalisa que plus tard que le torse de son supérieur était collé à son dos et les bras de celui-ci lui entouraient la taille.

Ils réussirent tout de même à sortir du bâtiment et à retrouver leurs subordonnés, pour autant hawkeye était toujours nichée contre le torse de son supérieur. Breda prit alors la parole :

- Ce sont les dortoirs qui ont brûlés, une soit disant fuite de gaz, mais cela n'a pas encore atteint le QG, la thèse du terrorisme a été écartée mais on ne sait pas encore pourquoi.

- Ça va lieutenant ? demanda Fuery en voyant le regard hagard de la blonde

- Dans le bain de foule nous avons été séparé, elle s'est fait bousculée et est tombée à terre, et vous savez très bien ce qui arrive aux personnes qui tombent lors d'affluence pareille… alors elle est un peu sonnée encore » fit-il tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

- Vous auriez fait pareil pour nous Colonel ? demanda Havoc qui attendait gentiment que Mustang lui tende une perche.

- Bien sur Havoc ! je tiens à tous mes subordonnés

- Mouai, vous voyez bien où est-ce que je veux en venir.

- Et je te demanderai de garder tes idées pour toi ! » fit le brun avec un grand sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit quand il sentit que quelque chose gigotait dans ses bras, la blonde reprenait ses esprits il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Colonel je vais mieux, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant. Merci. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire à la fin. A contre cœur il la lâcha. « que s'est-il passé, je n'ai pas tout bien compris….

- Les dortoirs ont brulés. » fit Breda. Il vit alors le visage de la blonde se décomposer et devenir pale.

- Qu.. quels dortoirs ? » articula-t-elle avec difficulté

- Tous pourq….

- Oh mon dieu Hayate ! » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment en flamme dans lequel elle résidait. Elle appela son chien un bon nombre de fois mais toujours rien. Tous virent alors la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, pourtant elle ne pleura pas.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au bureau l'âme en peine. En effet la boule de poil était un peu la mascotte de leur équipe et même Breda qui avait horreur des chiens était peiné de la perte du petit animal, mais pas que. En effet comme le lieutenant certains d'entre eux habitaient dans les dortoirs, Fuery et Breda notamment. Havoc et Falman avaient quant à eux trouvé des petits appartements en location et proposèrent à leurs collègues de venir dormir chez eux le temps de trouver d'autres endroits pour les loger. Tous se posaient secrètement la question. Est-ce que mustang allait inviter le lieutenant chez lui le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose ? Malheureusement la blonde en question n'avait pas pensé du tout à cela mais pensait plutôt à la perte de son chien. Sans s'en rendre compte-t-elle s'était énormément attachée à cette boule de poil, il était devenu son confident et la seule personne qui arrivait à la réconforter après une mission difficile.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans le bureau mais une ambiance lourde était présente. Puis la porte qui n'était pas fermée s'écarta, tout le monde fut surpris en ne voyant, personne derrière. Ils baissèrent leur regard et virent alors Hayate en pleine forme.

- Vient là mon beau ! » fit sa maîtresse en tapant sur ses genoux. Le chien ne se fit pas prier et parti à la rencontre de sa maîtresse. Elle le prit sur les genoux et le serra fort contre elle. « Tu sais que tu m'as fait vraiment peur toi ! » fit-elle en lui ébouriffant la tête il y répondit par un petit jappement. Elle le regarda bien de partout pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé, mais à part d'avoir à quelques endroits le poil roussi il était en parfaite santé.

- Lieutenant, où allez-vous dormir ? demanda innocemment Fuery.

- Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas encore pensé, si vous permettez colonel, j'aimerais bien passer quelques coups de fil.

- Lieutenant j'ai croisé Rebecca il y a une semaine et elle partait en immersion pour un mois. » fit Havoc sachant déjà qui elle allait appeler. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure car à part son amie, elle ne connaissait personne qui puisse l'héberger.

- Il y a un problème Lieutenant ? » Fit Roy en sentant la jeune femme hésiter.

- C'est qu'en fait la plupart des personnes que je fréquente sont militaires et vivent dans les dortoirs.

- Ah oui c'est sûr que c'est un peu ennuyeux. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse une de mes subordonnés à la rue alors vous n'aurez qu'à prendre ma chambre d'ami.

- Colonel c'est très gentil de votre part mais je dois refuser… que penseront nos supérieurs ?

- Que je suis un bon colonel qui prend soin de ses hommes et ne les laisse pas à la rue. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix… c'est pas comme si vous aviez pas essayer de trouver autre part…

- C'est vrai ! merci mon colonel. Et pour lui ? » fit-elle en regardant son chien

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvenants.

Le soir tomba, installant une certaine gêne entre deux militaires. Bien sur l'incendie avait retardé tout le monde dans ses dossiers résultats le Colonel fit deux heures en plus bien sur accompagné de son lieutenant. Lors du départ, la blonde récupéra le peu d'affaire dont elle disposait encore. Ils rentrèrent à pied, le Colonel n'habitant pas très loin. Nous étions en juin et malgré l'heure tardive il faisait encore bon. Le trajet se fit en silence.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement du colonel. Ils virent tout deux sur la porte de l'entrée un petit message.

- Ah c'est sympa, vous avez des fêtes de quartier ! c'est clair que c'est pas aux dortoirs qu'on allait avoir ce genre de choses.

- Vous me direz vu notre emploi du temps je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'y aller. D'ailleurs les deux années précédentes nous étions en mission et lors de mon retour je me suis fait réprimandé par la concierge.

- On parle de moi Monsieur Mustang ?

- Tien Madame Mostar ! il est tard que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

- Oh rien une petite ronde, c'est une de vos collègues ? » fit-elle en désignant Hawkeye

- Oui tout à fait, les dortoirs ont brûlé et donc…

- Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler il parait qu'on voyait la fumé d'ici, alors monsieur Mustang est galant et vous dépanne en attendant ?

- Exactement madame » fit-elle avec un sourire

- Très bien, alors j'espère vous voir tous les deux samedi soir n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en lançant un regard noir au brun

- Possible, il n'y a pas de mission de prévues.

- Parfait, heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance…

- Riza Hawkeye » ajouta la blonde

- Oh mais vous êtes la fameuse Hawkeye !

- Euh… c'est possible » elle commença à interroger son supérieur du regard et celui-ci choisi alors ce moment pour couper court à la discussion et d'entraîner son lieutenant chez lui. Ils laissèrent alors la concierge seule avec un long sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés dans l'appartement du colonel celui-ci reprit la parole

- excusez là mais elle adore me mettre mal à l'aise..

- et ça à l'air de bien fonctionner d'ailleurs. » fit-elle avec une petite moue rieuse.

- Vous moquez-vous de moi là ?

- Non jamais je n'oserais mon colonel ! » mais il ne répondit pas et la regarda dans le vide. « qu'y a-t-il colonel ? »

- Justement en parlant de ça… là vous êtes chez moi et non au QG alors nous avons qu'à nous appeler par nos prénoms qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Oui c'est vrai que ça permet de faire la part des choses..

- Très bien venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Après une rapide visite de l'appartement il alla se changer, mais quand il revint au salon elle était toujours en uniforme.

- Riza si vous voulez je peux vous passer des vêtements, car bon l'uniforme ça va bien un temps.

- Mon… pardon Roy je ne veux pas trop déranger

- Vous ne dérangez rien puisque je vous le propose ! allez venez nous allons voir ce que je peux bien vous passer.

Il la laissa ensuite se changer et se chargea de leur préparer un repas qui puisse être mangeable. Quand elle réapparu il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner

- vous avez une de ces dégaines…

- il est vrai que nous ne faisons pas vraiment les mêmes tailles…. Mais au moins c'est bien plus ample et agréable que l'uniforme.

- Ample je veux bien vous croire… » fit-il en se foutant librement d'elle et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire..

- D'ailleurs c'est tellement ample que franchement Roy je me demande si un régime ne serait pas de rigueur… » fit-elle avec un air canaille. Tout en disant cela elle s'était déplacée derrière son supérieur qui était appliqué sur sa gazinière.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » fit-il en se retournant d'un bon avec un air surpris tout d'abord puis plus calme en voyant la moue moqueuse de la blonde. « c'est vrai que vous avez peut-être raison, mais le régime commencerait d'abord par une suppression d'un grand nombre de dossiers…

- Et pourquoi cela » fit elle ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir

- Qui dit moins de dossiers dit moins de temps à se ramollir sur une chaise et plus de temps pour s'entrainer…

- Hum je vois, mais vous savez Roy si vous rêviez moins, vous auriez plus de temps pour vous entraîner… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire et elle l'acheva par cette dernière phrase « regardez, personnellement j'ai le temps d'aller au stand de tir et la salle d'entrainement tous les jours… c'est donc faisable…. » fit-elle avec un plus grand sourire encore

- d'accord vous avez gagné Riza.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, sauf que l'estomac du chien criait famine. Roy lui céda alors un beau morceau de viande qu'il s'était acheté la veille. Puis vint le problème de le sortir. Roy s'en occupa car vu la dégaine de la blonde s'était même pas imaginable.

Il prit donc le chien et sorti un bon moment pour laisser ainsi à son lieutenant un peu d'intimité.

Celle-ci alla à la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide et lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, une larme coula. Elle venait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait dans son appartement. Et de nombreux objets venaient de sa mère ou de son père tous deux défunts. Heureusement son chien était toujours vivant et elle avait des collègues adorables. Elle sécha ses traces liquide renifla puis se remouilla le visage pour faire disparaître tout traces de larmes.

Elle chercha une brosse mais le colonel ne semblait avoir qu'un simple peigne. Hors ses cheveux faisaient des nœuds conséquents après la douche. Elle jaugea le peigne avec lequel elle allait se battre pendant facilement cinq minutes, souffla puis s'attela à sa tâche.

Lorsque Roy rentra avec le chien elle était sur le canapé à regarder par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient humides mais surtout lâchés, elle avait croisé une jambe sur l'autre et posé son coude dessus, pour permettre à son bras de tenir sa tête. Elle avait l'air perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle était si jolie ainsi, si frêle, Roy n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait mieux et qu'il était là pour elle… mais il ne le fit pas car même s'il ne le disait pas ici ils étaient quand même colonel et lieutenant et ils n'en avaient pas le droit.. Cette idée le fit soupirer ce qui sorti la blonde de ses songes. Il lâcha le chien qui alla vers sa maîtresse.

- à vous êtes rentré. Je vous attendais. Personnellement je suis exténuée je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Roy. » Fit-elle avec un simple sourire qui réchauffa étonnement le cœur du brun

- bonne nuit Riza » fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

La semaine défila donc sur ce même rythme sauf une petite gaffe de Riza qui un soir fini plus tard que son supérieur et quand elle rentra elle ne vit ni son supérieur, ni son chien elle en conclu donc qu'il était parti le promener… elle alla donc dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Visage dont les pommettes devinrent brulantes lorsqu'elle vit son supérieur dans la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette sur les hanches. Elle s'excusa rapidement et referma la porte. Elle se retourna et vit son chien en face d'elle qui remuait la queue.

- Alors toi ! » fit-elle en le regardant de façon gênée

Mustang de son côté n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, il était en train de se passer une crème sur une de ses récentes blessures lorsque son lieutenant ouvrit en grand la porte avec un air surpris… il se dit alors qu'heureusement il avait mis une serviette sinon elle l'aurait vu dans son plus bel appareil… et là ça aurait vraiment été gênant…

Mais à part cela rien d'autre à déclarer. Vendredi le colonel lui avait donné son après-midi pour lui permettre de s'acheter quelques vêtements et affaires tel une brosse à cheveux car la veille il avait été hilare en la voyant se battre avec son peigne.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il vit de suite le changement, il est clair que les vêtements du bruns étaient bien trop grands. Mais d'une côté cela avait permis de masquer la féminité de la jeune femme, permettant au brun de calmer ses ardeurs, mais maintenant….

- Enfin en week end ! » fit-il tout enthousiaste.

- Oui on va pouvoir enfin souffler, hum Roy j'ai aussi fait des courses car il ne restait pas grand-chose..

- Ah très bien, moi qui comptait aller les faire maintenant, et bien merci Riza ! ah au fait j'ai du nouveau pour vous, cet après-midi un messager est venu nous avertir pour l'incendie. Donc il était de cause accidentelle et de ce fait l'assurance prend tout en charge et résultat vous leur donnez vos tiquets de caisse et eux vous remboursent tout ceux qui est meuble vêtement et vous versent tous les mois une somme pour pouvoir vous payer un loyer…

- Oh très bien, ainsi je vais pouvoir vous laisser respirer car entre le boulot et ici, vous devez un peu étouffer je pense.

- Non vous êtes loin du compte Riza, je suis franchement heureux de vous avoir avec moi, ça m'évite de boire tous les soirs disons…

- Mouai je vois

- Puis ainsi j'arrive à l'heure » fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Ça c'est pas faux, mais je ne veux pas devenir un parasite non plus…

- Alors on va faire un marché Riza d'accord ?

- Quel est-ce marché ?

- Tant que les dortoirs ne sont pas réparés, vous venez chez moi et lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau opérationnels vous y repartez.

- Mais cela va prendre des années, non c'est trop long.

- Vous savez l'alchimie a de bon côté d'ici deux ou trois mois cela sera terminé.

- Bon si vous insistez !

- Parfait !' fait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui répondit mais plus discrètement. Puis on toqua à la porte. Décidément ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

Roy qui était plus près alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de la concierge. Il l'a fit entrer et ils parlèrent un bon bout de temps tous les trois elle réussit à les faire promettre tous deux de venir demain soir. Au début les deux étaient réticents, mais plus Riza que le brun, car elle n'était pas vraiment de l'immeuble et on pourrait surement les voir et penser que c'est un rendez-vous galant. Mais finalement elle céda sous le regard de chien battu de la concierge et de Roy. Lorsque la concierge fut partie Riza décida de se venger

- Plus jamais ce petit regard de chien battu Roy

- Il marche à tous les coups celui-là ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire de vainqueur

- Mouai je vois » fit-elle en pensant à ses nombreuses conquêtes.

- Ne soyez pas jalouse, si vous voulez je vous le réserve ! » fit-il avec un regard espiègle, attendant la réaction de la blonde. Il savait bien que c'était un sujet sensible entre eux, mais il voulait en parler maintenant et savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Moi jalouse ? non arrêtez Roy je vous trouve légèrement prétentieux, mais j'imagine qu'il doit être très efficace… » Roy encaissait, elle croyait donc à toutes ses balivernes.

- Alors à votre avis combien en ai-je par mois ?

- C'est quoi cette question Roy ? personnellement je m'en fiche un peu tout ce qui compte c'est que vous fassiez du bon boulot.

- Mouai vous êtes jalouse de tout cela, j'ai bien vu que vous êtes assez énervé quand je parle de mes rendez-vous avec Havoc.

- Vous pourriez parler mécanique que cela m'énerverait autant car il y a des moments pour parler de cela et des moments où il faut travailler.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas jalouse ?

- Non pourquoi le devrais-je ? » fit-elle en se détendant un peu.

- Oh vous êtes dure là Riza, vous insinuez que vous ne me trouvez pas beau ?

- Roy je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport et pour tout vous dire, ce sont habituellement vos conquêtes ou admiratrices qui sont jalouses car j'ai le « privilège » d'être à vos coté une bonne partie du temps.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas comme certaines peuvent êtres agressives, une fois il y en a une qui a même su ou j'habitais et qui est venu devant ma chambre pour que soit disant « on s'explique »

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? vous lui avez mis le revolver entre les deux yeux ? » fit-il friand de connaître la suite.

- Je dois avouer que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit quand elle m'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, mais finalement en lui sortant tous vos défauts elle finit par me plaindre… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui en disait long

- Vous mentez Riza !

- J'ai l'air ?

Roy sorti le chien pendant que Riza préparait le repas. Ce n'était rien de compliqué mais Roy adorait la cuisine de Riza car ça lui rappelait la cuisine de sa mère. Simple mais bonne et surtout modeste.

Puis à la fin du repas ils allèrent dans le canapé et le silence s'installa. Riza avait le regard dans le vague et lui ne cessait de la regarder. Ce silence lui pesait, il se releva donc d'un seul coup faisant sursauter le blonde.

- Bien et si nous sortions prendre un verre ?

- Maintenant ? » fit-elle surprise

- Bien sur c'est le meilleur moment.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, je vais me chercher une veste et je suis toute à vous. » Riza avait dit cela sans faire attention, mais cette simple phrase provoqua des frissons au brun. Il entendit alors le chien gémir.

- Non toi par contre tu restes ici » fit-il au chien

- Vous disiez ? » fit Riza qui revenait dans le salon

- Oh non rien je disais simplement à Hayate qu'il ne nous accompagnait pas. Allons y.

Ils passèrent donc une soirée à discuter autour d'une bière tout deux face à face. Riza s'était décalée pour pouvoir croiser les jambes et sa jupe étant fendue jusqu'à mit cuisse. Le colonel pu affirmer que son lieutenant avait des jambes parfaites. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser vu comme certains commençaient à la lorgner. Mais un seul regard de l'alchimiste permettait de calmer les ardeurs de certains. Riza sentait bien que l'ambiance avait changée autour d'elle depuis un petit moment mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi et les regards mortels de Roy aussi envers certains clients ou même le serveur.

- Que se passe-t-il Roy ?

- Oh rien, nous sommes juste dans un bar.

- Et ? » fit-elle ne comprenant pas le raisonnement du brun, il s'avança sur la table et lui demanda de faire pareil. Leur visage étaient très proches, il s'avança encore jusqu'à arriver à l'oreille de la jeune femme et de lui chuchoter

- Et dans un bar disons qu'une telle paire de jambes est vite repérable et appréciable de la clientèle.. et des serveurs » elle regarda alors ses jambes et remarqua qu'on lui voyait presque toutes les jambes. Elle changea donc immédiatement de position cachant ses jolies gambettes ce qui fit sourire Roy

- Je n'y avais pas fait attention

- En tout cas vous avez un franc succès Riza…

- Maintenant que vous les dites c'est vrai que beaucoup d'hommes me regardent

- Voulez-vous que l'on parte.

- Cela m'arrangerait vraiment.

Roy demanda donc l'addition qu'il régla et ils s'en allèrent mais pour sortir du bar, Roy mit sa main autour de la taille de la jeune femme

- hum très efficace dites-moi » fit Riza en voyant que tous les hommes avaient détournés le regard

- pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que vous alliez me gifler » lui fit-il à l'oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- Vous y avez échappé de justesse, mais n'en profitait pas trop non plus…

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés du bar, Roy la lâcha à contre cœur et finalement elle aurait préféré qu'il reste avec son bras autour d'elle, elle se sentait ainsi dans une petite bulle avec juste lui et rien d'autre. Ils rentrèrent dans la bonne humeur, Riza rigolant aux blagues de Roy.

Ils furent accueillis par un Hayate qui pensait avoir été abandonné par sa maîtresse et son amoureux. Il leurs fit alors un accueil des plus chaleureux tournant sur lui-même léchant l'un puis l'autre.

- Et bien, que lui arrive-t-il ? » fit le brun surpris du comportement du chien

- Et bien à chaque fois que je sors le soir il a peur que je l'abandonne et à chaque fois j'ai droit à un tel accueil.

- Et vous sortez souvent ? » fit le colonel plus intéressé par les sorties de son lieutenant que l'état de stress du cleb's.

- Cela m'arrive de retrouver des amies dans des restaurants. Oui j'ai une vie en dehors du boulot Roy… contrairement à ce qu'on dit bien sûr.. » finit-elle par un soupir.

- Alors Riza Hawkeye n'est pas vraiment un glaçon ! » fit-il faussement choqué de la révélation

- Et bien oui vous m'avez démasquée » fit-elle avec une moue dépitée.

- Bon je m'en remettrais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et ils continuèrent dans leurs petits délires. Puis Riza décida d'aller se coucher et embarqua son chien mais avant cela elle souhaita une bonne nuit au brun mais petit plus elle lui fit la bise sur la joue. A ce contact le brun sursauta ce qui fit sourire Riza

- Alors comme ça le tombeur de ses dames sursaute à un baiser sur la joue… vous êtes découvert Mustang !

- Oh Riza ne dites pas à tout le monde que je suis encore puceau ! » la blonde en question se dirigea vers sa chambre hilare

Roy toujours assis sur son canapé souriait. Sa cohabitation avec son lieutenant était des plus réussies. Il devait l'avouer au début il avait eu peur de se retrouver face à un glaçon de se retrouver avec une ambiance pesante dans l'appartement. Mais il était heureux car finalement elle égayait ses fins de journée et elle était extrêmement drôle et avait un sacré sens de la répartie. Ça il avait déjà pu le revoir mais à chaque fois il se faisait remettre en place alors que là elle jouait avec lui et c'était bien plus agréable.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par l'appel de son nom. En effet Riza l'appelait

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Je suis coincée dans la salle de bain !

- Je suis tenté de vous laisser là un petit moment

- Soyez gentil Roy venez m'ouvrir !

- Non vous avez rigolé de moi quand je vous ai dit que j'étais encore puceau…

- .. « aucun son à part le rire de Riza « s'il vous plait Roy j'ai légèrement tendance à être claustrophobe …

- Pour que je vous aide il faut dire les mots magiques Riza…

- Mais j'ai dit s'il vous plait !

- Non il faut dire s'il vous plait Roy vous l'homme le plus gentil et le plus adorable qui m'ai été donné de rencontré.

- C'est une blague ? » on sentait un certain agacement on son de sa voix

- Non du tout ma chère Riza

- Très bien, Roy dépêchez-vous de me faire sortir d'ici ou bien je vous fais un troisième œil.

- Très bien j'arrive, il est fréquent qu'elle se coince. Alors vous aller tourner la clé et moi je vais pousser d'accord ?

-Très bien à trois… un… deux … trois ! » et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Roy qui avait poussé fort projeta Riza en arrière et ayant gardé la main sur la poignée fut lui aussi projeté en avant et atterri sur la jeune femme qui ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit toute neuve et lui arriva à mi-cuisse vu la position.

- Oh pardon Riza, ça va ?

- Euh à peu près, » fit elle en se relevant et remettant sa tenue de façon correcte. En effet la chemise de nuit était plus longue et s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit ! » fit Roy avant de s'éclipser. La vision de son lieutenant dans cette tenue éveillait ses instincts de male et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre. Quelques secondes de plus et il lui sautait dessus et lui faisait comprendre que non il n'était plus puceau depuis belle lurette ! il souffla un bon coup et retourna au salon s'asseoir un peu sur le canapé, il se devait de rester éloigné un certain moment pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté de la rejoindre dans sa chambre… il se faisait déjà des films de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il la rejoignait et son esprit était des plus crus. Heureusement un certain chien le ramena à la dure réalité d'une façon assez directe. Il lui sauta dessus pour un gros câlin. « tu sais que t'en a toi de la chance, non tu ne le sais pas mais je te le dis mon vieux t'as une chance incroyable d'avoir Riza comme maîtresse » fit-il tout en caressant le chien.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain quand Roy se réveilla il sentit l'odeur du café et des tartines grillées. Il se leva donc s'habilla un peu. Car oui notre colonel avait l'habitude de dormir en caleçon et vue la scène de la veille il valait mieux faire profil bas et ne pas jouer les beaux apollons. Il mit donc rapidement un marcel et un short qui traînaient par là.

Avec grand regret pour Roy, Riza avait quitté sa chemise de nuit pour une robe qui descendait jusqu'au dessous du genou mais avec une ouverture charmante mais pas provocante sur le décolleté.

- Bonjour Riza. » fit-il encore un peu endormi

- Bonjour Roy

- Vous êtes drôlement matinale dites moi !

- A force de se lever tôt tous les matins il est à présent impossible pour moi de rester très longtemps au lit le matin… contrairement à d'autres..

- Oui y en a certains qui ne se font pas au réveil matinal et qui ne s'y habituent pas. Oh mais vous avez acheté des croissants ? merci » fit-il en voyant les dits croissants sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Ah là vous avez marqué des points, j'adore ça mais j'ai toujours une énorme flemmardise à aller les chercher…

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

- Oui bon ça va… ». Ronchonna-t-il en se faisant son café.

Ils s'étaient tous deux installés sur le balcon et le brun prenait son petit déjeuner pendant que l'autre s'occupait de son chien.

- Dites Roy, il faut une tenue spéciale pour ce soir ?

- De .. » Roy avait oublié la soirée avec le quartier « ah ça ? non pas forcément, vous pouvez venir come vous êtes à l'instant cela sera parfait » c'était sans compter sur la sonnette qui fit des sienne. Roy n'étant pas très présentable, c'est Riza qui alla ouvrir. C'était madame Mostar la concierge

- Oh bien le bonjour mademoiselle Hawkeye, monsieur Mustang est-il ici ?

- Oui bien sur entrez. » elle s'installa donc sur le balcon avec les deux militaires. Elle les regarda un moment puis dit

-"Franchement je ne connaitrais pas votre situation, je penserais que vous vous êtes enfin casé monsieur Mustang. » le monsieur Mustang en question eut du mal à avaler sa gorgée de café ce qui fit doucement sourire les deux femmes avec lui. « mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Pour ce soir nous avons décidé d'instaurer un thème c'est bien plus drôle.

-Quel est ce thème ? fit Roy inquiet de la suite des événements connaissant l'esprit un peu dérangé de cette femme.

- Avec le conseil de l'immeuble nous avons décidé d'instaurer un thème par étage. Votre étage à pour thème le cabaret, alors monsieur en costume trois pièces et madame en plume et paillettes. » Ce fut au tour de Riza d'être surprise elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Alors que la blonde allait protester la concierge la prit de cours « et aucunes négociations sont possibles. Sur ce, je vous laisse je dois annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Bonne journée ! » et elle s'en alla comme elle était venue.

- Ca va Riza » celle-ci n'avait pas bougée, pétrifiée par l'idée de devoir se trouver une ténue de cabaret.

- Oui ça va très bien, après tout c'est connu, toutes les femmes ont une robe de cabaret dans leur garde robe !

- Oh s'il n'y a que ça qui vous tracasse j'ai un ami qui tien un cabaret, il pourra vous passer une tenue.

- Ne commencez pas à baver je ne prendrais par leur simple sous vêtement et les quelques plumes qu'elle mettre sur les reins…

- Dommage, mais je m'en doutais un peu…

Roy parti alors passer un coup de fil à son ami qui accepta tout content de revoir son ami.

- très bien il nous attend pour onze heures, je vais me préparer et nous y allons.

- Euh.. bien allez-y.

Onze heure pile, Riza et Roy étaient devant l'entré du Cabaret, les passants lorgnaient Riza en se demandant si c'était une de ses magnifiques danseuses peu vêtues.

- Roy mon ami comment vas-tu ? » fit un homme petit et brun totalement imberbe du visage et du torse. Oui du torse il portait une chemise ouverte sur le haut du torse.

-Sergio, ça faisait un bail !

-A qui le dis-tu ! oh mais je vois que tu es accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme » il prit alors la main de Riza et lui fit le baise main « bonjour mademoiselle je me présente Sergio Bari, propriétaire de ce modeste Cabaret.

- Enchantée, je suis Riza Hawkeye.

- Riza Riza ! j'adore ce prénom, alors dis moi pourquoi es-tu venu me voir à une heure aussi matinale ?.. non ne me dis rien, Riza est une amie à toi et elle aimerait participer à ma revue n'est-ce pas. Mais vous savez pour cela je dois vous faire passer des épreuves et le pistons ne vaut rien dans mon cabaret. » Fit-il en lui tournant autour pour juger de sa silhouette. Mais Roy l'arrêta rapidement

- Sergio je t'arrête dans ta paranoïa, je te présente le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye mon bras droit.

- Ah oui dit comme ça je comprends plus vite. Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venu tous deux ici, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? » Roy souffla un grand coup et expliqua ensuite le pourquoi de leur venue, le pourquoi de leur cohabitation.

-Ah très bien tout est bien plus clair maintenant ! c'est dommage, je vous aurez bien engagé vous savez, sans vouloir vous vexer..

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne me vexez pas le moins du monde au contraire je trouve ça gratifiant.

- Il faut bien le dire quand une femme a un corps de déesse comme le votre. Dis moi Roy elles sont toutes comme ça dans l'armée car dans ce cas je vais faire mes recherches dans les rangs moi !

- Et si on se concentrait sur les tenues Sergio ? » fit Roy avec un sourire mais un air menaçant. Le petit homme comprit alors le message. Le corps de cette femme était sujet sensible avec le supérieur. Ils fricotent ensemble c'est sur pensa Sergio.

- Très bien très bien, venez ma belle nous allons vous trouver une tenue magnifique dans la réserve ! » il prit la blonde par le bras et l'emporta vers la réserve, Mustang suivi d'un peu plus loin mais quand il voulu franchir le seuil de la réserve il fut arrêté par son ami « Non toi tu restes ici, tu me laisses avec la jolie demoiselle !

- Mais… » voulu protester Roy

- Tien une chaise, assis toi à côté et reste là.

Riza de son côté se disait que Roy avait de bien drôles amis, ce Sergio était vraiment déjanté.

- Bien alors ma jolie miss Hawkeye me permettez-vous de vous tutoyer et de vous appeler part votre prénom ?

- Bien sur !

- Alors fais de même. Donc tu voudrais une robe mais qui caches quand même l'essentiel.

- Et un peu plus que l'essentiel si c'est possible.

- Ma cherie t'es dans un cabaret là, pas chez les nones…

Il ouvrit alors de nombreux placards et mis à disposition de la jeune femme des portes cintres mobiles elle choisissait donc les tenues qui lui plaisaient et les accrochait.

Puis elle passa à l'essayage, les passa toutes et hésitait entre une robe bleu nuit avec les paillettes noires formant des motifs abstraits elle arrivait au dessous du genou et était fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, elle avait aussi un décolleté en V assez plongeant. Il y avait aussi une robe couleur champagne avec sur le décolleté plongeant quelques plumes noires le rendant plus discret mais par contre elle était cintré sous poitrine puis volante et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Voyant que la jeune femme hésitait et ayant cerné ses goûts, il lui en proposa une autre. C'était une robe bustier couleur vert pomme. Le haut était brodé de nombreuses perles et paillette. Et le tissu de la robe légèrement volante s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, mais des plumes vertes cousue à une ceinture pour la taille permettaient de rajouter un peu de longueur au vêtement tout en laissant apercevoir les cuisses

- Elle est magnifique ! Mais c'est malin maintenant j'hésite entre celle-ci et toujours la champagne

- Alors certes la verte est un vrai appel au pêché et fait cabaret contemporain mais l'autre est certes moins aguicheuse et plus classe disons.

- C'est vrai, je pense que je vais prendre la champagne, c'est celle qui me fait le plus penser au cabaret.

- Bien ! tu as trouvé la robe maintenant il te faut les accessoires.

Au bout d'une heure, Riza avait trouvé sa tenue complète et en sortant de la réserve elle vit Roy entouré d'un grand nombre de danseuses de la revue elles n'étaient certes pas en tenue de spectacle mais portaient toutes des tenues aguicheuses. Elle soupira, décidément il les attirait comme des mouches. Sergio comprit bien le sens de ce soupir, elle non plus n'était pas insensible au charme du brun.

- De toute façon il n'y en a toujours que pour lui » dit-il dans sa barbe

- Comment ? je n'ai pas compris » fit Riza

- Non rien laisse ma jolie. Roy ! ROY ! bon les filles vous voulez bien le laisser respirer oui. De plus je vous apprendrais qu'il est déjà pris et que la chanceuse est juste là, alors oust !

- Oh Roy tu ne nous avais pas dit ça ! à la prochaine

- C'est ça retournez travailler bande de glandeuses !

- Vous en avez mit du temps dites moi » fit Roy pour changer de sujet.

- Bien qu'est-ce que tu croies c'est difficile de trouver une tenue ! je trouve que nous avons été très rapides au contraire… bien sur ce je vous laisse les amis je dois aller superviser les révisions alors à une prochaine fois. Oh et Riza si l'armée te barbe tu auras toujours une place pour toi et tes magnifiques jambes dans mon cabaret.

- Merci Sergio je tacherais de m'en souvenir, on ne sait jamais, si un jour il réussi à me faire démissionner…

- Hey mais j'ai encore rien dit ! » fit Roy qui prenait alors qu'il était pour une fois sage comme une image

- Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du Cabaret, Sergio déboula en criant le prénom de la blonde.

- Tien du maquillage, car toutes les filles du cabaret sont maquillées, puis tu sais quoi garde tout ça c'est cadeau tout te va tellement bien… aller bonne journée !

- Merci Sergio !

Mustang regarda sa montre avec tout cela il était presque une heure de l'après midi, il invita donc sa subordonnée dans un restaurant.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un rencard ? fait-elle avec une moue moqueuse

- Pourquoi pas, mais il ne faut pas le dire dans ce cas.

- Très bien cela sera notre petit secret !

Ils restèrent donc quelques heures à la terrasse de ce restaurant à parler de tout, à reparler de certaines missions mais surtout de bons moments. Puis ils croisèrent Havoc et Breda qui se promenaient et fumaient tous deux.

- Hey Havoc, Breda ! fit le brun

- Tien colonel » puis il regarda la jeune femme à côté et sorti automatiquement son sourire de dragueur « mademoiselle… » fit Havoc avant de capter sa gourde

- Lieutenant ! fit Breda sous le choc du changement d'apparence. » en effet ils passaient du sévère lieutenant dans son uniforme strict et se cheveux attachés par la barrette à une jeune femme aux cheveux lâchés et dans une petite robe jaune pâle et au sourire chaleureux.

Les deux militaires s'installèrent donc à la table avec leurs deux collègues commandèrent des cafés que le colonel leur offra et ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi. A un moment Roy essaya de voir la tenue de la blonde mais elle lui prit vite le sac des mains

- Y a quoi dans ce sac d'aussi intéressant ? fit Breda

- Une tenue de cabaret » fit des plus naturellement le colonel. Les deux autres regardèrent la blonde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ce soir nous sommes conviés à une soirée déguisée et nous devons venir vêtu comme au cabaret." rassura la jeune femme

- On peut venir ? fit Havoc qui frétillait déjà de voir la blonde en tenue sexy.

- Désolé Havoc mais c'est réservé aux habitants de mon immeuble.

- Ouai la bonne excuse » puis en voyant le regard glacial du colonel il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. En regardant sa montre Riza remarqua qu'il était dix huit heures et qu'ils étaient attendus pour vingt heures.

Ils laissèrent donc leurs subordonnés et rentrèrent chez Roy.

Havoc et Breda étaient toujours à la table.

- ce soir notre colonel va-t-il tenter sa chance ?

- ça on le verra bien lundi au boulot de toute manière…

Arrivé à l'appartement, Riza fila à la salle de bain

-ah les femmes et la salle de bain, une grande histoire d'amour » fit-il devant la porte à présent fermée.

- Ne râlez pas, car toutes ses heures de tortures dans la salle de bain sont habituellement pour faire plaisir aux hommes.

- Vous voulez me faire plaisir Riza ?

- Je veux surtout vous faire honneur et puis j'adore me déguiser, mais je suis perfectionniste donc j'aime quand tout est bien fait.

Après une rapide douche et des bigoudis pleins les cheveux elle laissa place au brun qui la regarda déambuler avec ces morceaux de plastique dans les cheveux.

- Vous comptez sortir avec ces trucs sur la tête » fi t-il légèrement inquiet

- Ces trucs Roy s'appellent des bigoudis, ils permettent d'avoir une jolie chevelure pleine de boucles.

- On invente de ces trucs de nos jours !

Pendant qu'il se douchait, elle commença à sa maquiller dans le miroir de l'entré. Le maquillage de Sergio était parfait, il lui avait donné quelques conseils pendant qu'elle enfilait les accessoires. Après le fond de teint et autre elle s'attaqua aux yeux. Avec le fard noir elle se fit les paupières et les côtés pour le côté charbonneux, puis à l'intérieur du crayon pailleté champagne pour agrandir l'œil. Elle se regarda lorsque tout cela fut fini. C'était pas si mal pour une première fois.. Elle entendit alors une voix suppliante.

-Riza vous pouvez m'aider ? » Elle alla dans la salle de bain et vit Roy se battre avec sa tignasse afin de la gominer comme il faut, mais il y avait toujours une mèche qui retombait sur le visage.

- Toujours la même mèche rebelle n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Votre maquillage est magnifique il fait encore plus ressortir vos yeux.

- Merci Roy, maintenant prenez appuis sur le lavabo.

Il se cramponna donc au lavabo et laissa les doigts de la blonde dompter sa tignasse

- mais Roy ! vous en mettez beaucoup trop, rincez-vous les cheveux… Bien maintenant vous en mettez légèrement sur le peigne et…

Elle appliqua la gomme sur les cheveux tout en les emmenant vers l'arrière. Roy ferma les yeux, il adorait quand une femme s'occupait de lui, même si c'était seulement pour lui coiffer les cheveux.

- et voilà ! » fit-elle fière d'elle en voyant tous les cheveux en arrière. Mais elle avait parlé trop vite, la mèche rebelle retomba.

- Vous disiez Riza ?

- Bon j'avoue c'est une robuste. »

Elle prit donc un peu de cire sur les doigts et joua avec pour la chauffer. Elle attendit que la gomme sur le reste des cheveux soit sèche pour enduire la mèche de cire et d'appuyer pour qu'elle colle. Elle demanda à Roy de la tenir pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, puis elle revint avec un livre et un torchon. L'incompréhension était clairement visible sur le visage de l'alchimiste. Puis tout devint clair quand elle lui mit le livre sur la tête et l'attacha avec le torchon.

- Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça » fit le brun perplexe

- Pourtant c'est assez connu

C'est surtout ridicule. » fit le brun qui n'arrivait pas à se déplacer avec ce livre sur la tête. La blonde regarda sa montre

- Vous restez ainsi cinq minutes et après vous allez vous habiller.

Et elle parti en direction de sa chambre afin de se changer. Décidément elle gardait la surprise jusqu'au bout ! les cinq minutes écoulées, il parti vers sa chambre afin de se changer. Il entendit la porte de Riza s'ouvrir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de regarder que déjà celle de la salle de bain était fermée.

Enfin dans la salle de bain, Riza s'enleva les bigoudi se mit le tout petit chapeau noir contenant quelques plumes et paillettes, mit ses escarpins à talons se parfuma légèrement, vérifia son maquillage, regarda sa montre.

- Roy il va falloir y aller. » fit-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre

- Oh mais je suis prêt je vous attend moi..

- Alors allons y !

Elle sorti de la salle de bain, récupéra son sac dans sa chambre et se présenta enfin dans l'entrée au brun. Celui-ci fut ébloui par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était tout simplement pas possible. Riza ressemblait à ses magnifiques actrices qui jouent les danseuses de revue. Elle était splendide.

- Sergio t'es le meilleur » marmonna-t-il

- On y va ? » fit-elle en voyant que le brun n'avait toujours pas de réaction. Voilà elle le savait bien, cette robe était trop provocante. Et puis face à elle se trouvait le Casanova de Est-City et elle, elle se donnait en spectacle ainsi. Mais à quoi pensait-elle à la fin dans cette réserve ?

- Oui oui, excusez moi Riza, mais disons que vous m'avez ébloui avec cette tenue. Vous avez respecté le thème à la perfection.

- Merci… attendez Roy votre nœud de cravate n'est pas bien fait !

- Héhé je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fort la dedans. » il était surtout gêné car la jeune femme avait presque son corps collé au sien et qu'il sentait son sang bouillir. Et puis son parfum était envoutant « Sergio vous a passé ce parfum aussi ?

- Ah non celui-ci il est à moi, mais je ne le mets pas au travail.

- Vous devriez il sent extrêmement bon.

- Merci » fit elle avec un sourire « voilà c'est terminé : »

- Merci Riza

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la cour centrale de l'immeuble tout avait été décoré avec gout. Et c'était assez drôle car des aristocrates du XVIII côtoyaient des indiens et cow-boy des acteurs discutaient avec des plagistes. C'était un mélange de style de couleur et chacun se tenait à son rôle dans son comportement rendant la chose d'autant plus intéressante. Bien sur le duo ne passa pas inaperçue lors de son entrée. En même temps tous deux étaient magnifiques et dégageaient une classe peu égalée dans la soirée. Dans son trois pièces, monsieur était éblouissant et imposant et madame dans sa robe champagne était des plus exquises.

Riza était mal à l'aise qu'autant de gens les regarde.

Ils se mêlèrent donc au reste des invités, il y avait quelques famille mais dans l'ensemble des couples, après tout ce genre d'appartement est difficilement accessible pour une personne seule… excepté quand on est colonel dans l'armée par exemple. Riza de son côté fut prise en charge par la concierge qui lui présenta beaucoup de personne dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du prénom cinq minutes après. Elle avait perdu Roy des yeux et discutait à présent avec un couple avec un enfant de trois ans. Le petit avait fait un caprice pour venir mais les parents comptaient s'absenter pou aller le coucher. Ils discutaient du bonheur et autre de devenir parents. Puis à un moment le petit garçon cogna les jambes de Riza de ses petits poings

- Quentin arrête cela je te prie ! » fit sa mère un peu gênée

- Oh ce n'est pas grave » elle se mit au niveau du gamin et celui-ci ouvrit en grand les bras signe d'envie d'un câlin. Riza regarda la mère qui lui donna son approbation d'un signe de la tête. La blonde prit alors le bambin dans ses bras et se releva.

- Déjà entrain de séduire à son âge et bien ça promet plus tard » s'exclama le père, ce qui fit rire doucement les deux femmes.

- Mhhh tu sens bon ! » fit le petit

- Et en plus il a des déjà les bons mots » ajouta Riza « merci Quentin » fit-elle avec son sourire le plus chaleureux

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Riza » le petit tourna la tête vers sa mère

- Dis maman, Riza elle peut rentrer avec nous ?

- Quentin tu n'as pas encore l'âge de ramener des filles à la maison tu sais » fit le père gêné des propos de son fils

Roy de son côté discutait avec l'autre célibataire de l'immeuble. Il était dans la finance et ça marchait plutôt bien cela expliquait entre autre pourquoi il occupait seul le plus grand appartement de l'immeuble alors qu'ils discutaient des finaces du pays, la concierge vint les interrompre et montra à Roy un drôle de tableau. Son lieutenant tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon. Le financier ne comprenant pas très bien demanda

- c'est votre compagne ?

- euh non c'est mon bras droit » le financier fut surpris par la réponse du brun.

- Cette femme est dans l'armée ?

- Malheureusement oui mon cher, il est vrai qu'à la voir avec ce gamin dans les bras on y penserait pas du premier coup

- Au moins elle casse le mythe de la femme militaire glaciale et obsédée par sa carrière et loin d'être charmante.

- Je vous le fais pas dire ! mais il est vrai que quelques généraux me l'envient, car elle est très efficace dans son travail, puis disons le, plutôt jolie à regarder.

- J'aimerais bien que ma secrétaire soit comme cela ça m'encouragerais encore plus à travailler.

- Disons qu'elle une façon très personnelle de vous stimuler … » fit le brun en repensant au nombre de fois où il eut son flingue sur la tempe.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais dites moi j'ai entendu dire que les relations entre militaires étaient interdites, cela ne doit pas vous arranger franchement.

- Oh vous savez elle ne voudra jamais de moi donc je n'ai pas de souci avec ça

- Cela veut donc dire que j'ai toutes mes chances !

- Que l'on soit bien clair, si elle vient dans cet immeuble, c'est seulement pour me rendre visite et rien d'autre.

- Oh oh j'en connais un qui est amoureux de sa belle subordonnée.

- C'est bien possible mais cela n'est pas interdit.

- Aller Mustang, allez la rejoindre faites lui une petite remarque sur le bambin vous aurez peut-être une chance qui sait !

- Au plaisir de vous revoir » fit-il avant de s'éclipser

Le petit Quentin s'était endormi sur l'épaule de la blonde. Et Mustang arriva à ce moment là.

- ah voilà pourquoi votre visage ne m'était pas familier, vous êtes la compagne de Monsieur Mustang ! » s'exclama le jeune mère.

- Hum pas vraiment… » fit Riza gênée « nous travaillons ensemble et mon appartement aillant brûlé il a la gentillesse de m'héberger le temps que je trouve autre chose.

- Oh donc vous êtes dans l'armée » fit le père « dites colonel pourquoi lorsque j'ai fait mon service je n'ai été entouré que d'homme moi ? c'est pas juste y en a toujours que pour les même il faut croire ! » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, mais il se prit un coup de coude de sa compagne

- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de chance, en plus d'être jolie elle travaille bien » ce fut au tour du brun de se prendre un coup de coude. Mais cela réveilla le petit Quentin.

Les parents décidèrent alors d'aller coucher le petit et prirent congé des deux militaires. Dont un règlement de compte allait exploser

- en plus d'être jolie elle travaille bien, et bien quels propos machiste ! » fit Riza légèrement énervée de l'attitude du brun. «j'ai l'impression que vous avez tendance d'oublier quelles sont nos vrai relations !

- oh croyez moi je n'en ai pas l'occasion, tout le monde me demande si vous êtes ma compagne et à chacun je suis obligé de répondre la vérité et croyez moi les regards en sont bien plus soupçonneux. C'est vrai après tout ! c'est courant de voir un supérieur vivre avec sa subordonnée, ce n'est pas douteux du tout…

- mais je ne vous ai rien demandé moi c'est vous qui insistez à chaque fois pour que je reste !

- non Riza ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… en faisant ainsi preuve de machisme, comment expliquer..

- vous prouvez bien que vous êtes le supérieur et seulement le supérieur

- oui car disons qu'un compagnon n'oserait pas dire une chose pareille.

- Ingénieux Roy…

Donc après ce petit accrochage, Roy invita sa cavalière à boire un verre de ponch. Pour autant le cœur du brun n'était pas apaisé, elle venait de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient seulement amis en plus d'être militaires le message était très clair et très bien reçu.

Puis vint enfin la musique dansante. Mais Roy perdu dans ses esprits n'invita pas Riza à danser, ce fut donc un inconnu qui s'en occupa.

Riza dansa donc, pendant que Roy descendait les verres de ponch. Elle passa dans les bras de nombreux hommes, puis vint le tour d'un charmant jeune homme, elle apprit qu'il était dans la finance et elle le trouva très dôle, mais légèrement entreprenant avec elle. A la fin de la danse elle rejoignit son supérieur qui avait arrêté de boire.

vous venez danser Roy ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main

excusez-moi je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » fit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant sur le piste de danse.

Assise de l'autre côté de la cour la concierge regardait bien les deux jeunes gens.

- Dis moi cheri tu les trouves comment ces deux là ?

-Tu parles de mustang et la blondinette ?

- Oui de qui veux-tu que je te parle d'aitre !

- C'est bon calmos ! bin je sais pas moi, elle est très jolie et elle à l'air de lui plaire. C'est ça nouvelle compagne ? ça faisait un moment qu'il n'a pas ramené de jolie demoiselle. Et elle, elle est particulièrement jolie

- C'est son lieutenant ! » fit elle fière de son effet de surprise

- Non c'est pas possible, celle qu'il nous décrit comme tyrannique ?

- Exactement, ça parait pas comme ça hein ?

Riza de son côté avait bien remarquée que Madame Mostar et son mari n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder

- nous sommes épiés » lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quel est celui qui vous regarde un peu trop que je le remette à sa place ? » fit Roy se sentant l'âme d'un sauveur

- Ne montez pas sur vos grand chevaux Mustang… ah pas mal celle là » fit-elle en réfléchissant à sa phrase

- Si vous saviez combien de fois on me la sortie celle là.

- Enfin bref votre charmante concierge et son mari.

- Oh vous savez souvent concierge et commère vont ensemble… mais dites-moi, je danse aussi mal que cela pour que vous soyez plus occupé par ceux qui nous regardent que notre danse.

- Non ne le prenez pas comme ça…

- Trop tard » la danse venait de se terminait et à présent un tango commençait « et pour punition je vous entraîne sur ce tango !

- Mais je ne sais pas le danser ! » fit la blonde toute paniquée

- C'est simple vous vous laissez guider et vous penchez votre tête en arrière.

Ainsi commença le danse endiablée et Riza se prit au jeu de Roy et joua les effarouchée. Ils n'étaient que quelques couples courageux à s'être avancé sur la piste. La danse que menait notre colonel était des plus sensuelles, faisant tourner la blonde. Elle frissonna quand il la plaqua contre lui. Et pour rajouter du piment elle leva sa jambe droite en l'enroulant autour des hanches de son supérieur. Mais dans cette danse il n'y avait plus de grades plus de prénoms, plus rien, seulement deux corps, seulement deux âmes qui s'exprimaient par la danse.

- ça c'est un couple qui ferait des étincelles ! » S'exclama la concierge.

Mais le couple en question ne l'entendait pas ils étaient trop pris dans leur danse et dans la persuasion l'un de l'autre.

Puis la musique se termina et le duo s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- alors comme ça vous ne saviez pas danser le tango ? » fit-il avec un air tout fier

- oui c'est une danse qui me fait peur

- pourtant vous êtes une partenaire de premier choix vous savez…

- je vous remercie, mais c'est facile de danser avec vous c'est impressionnant comme vous rendez cela accessible !

- merci, je vais vous chercher un verre ?

- oui je veux bien ! Merci Roy. » fit-elle en s'asseyant à une table. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était peine perdue ces minutes furent les plus intenses de sa vie, en dehors des missions bien sur…

La soirée touchait bientôt à sa fin et Riza discutait avec le voisin du dessus. Un couple d'origine de North-City qui avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à la chaleur sèche de l'est. Ils étaient fiancés et étaient sur le point de se marier. On pouvait le sentir à l'anxiété de la jeune femme. Le mariage était prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

- D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez rien à faire, vous pouvez venir tous deux à notre mariage ! » fit la jeune femme

- Oh non c'est très gentil mais…

- J'insiste Riza vous êtes une personne des plus agréables et monsieur Mustang de même. De plus je vous avouerais que d'avoir le Héro d'Ishbal à mon mariage serait un honneur.

- Oh oui je vois » fit-elle avec un faux sourire « écoutez je lui en parlerai et nous vous tiendront au courant quand dites vous ?

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler maintenant » fit le jeune homme

- De qu..

- Ah Riza je vous cherchais ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit les gros yeux mais il s'en moqua « félicitation, j'ai appris que vous vous marriez la semaine prochaine ! » fit-il au jeune couple

- Merci ! justement nous étions entrain de parler de cela avec votre amie, nous voulions savoir si vous vouliez y assister, ce serait un honneur que d'avoir un tel militaire que vous à notre mariage. » ajouta le futur époux. Roy regarda alors Riza qui semblait le supplier du regard, mais pour une fois il l'interpréta de façon erronée.

- Mais bien sur, je serais ravi de venir et j'imagine que vous aussi Riza !

- Oui bien sur ! » mentit-elle.

- Sur ce je vous l'emprunte le temps de la dernière danse.

Il s'agissait d'un slow, mais le brun sentait bien que sa compagne était tendue.

- Que vous arrive-t-il vous me semblez tendue.

- Vous n'avez rien compris à mes appels au secours tout à l'heure au contraire.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De mariage !

- Bin quoi » fit-il complètement largué par la réaction légèrement excessive de son lieutenant.

- Bon sang Roy, lorsqu'on est accompagné lors d'un mariage c'est seulement de son conjoint pas de son subordonné ou supérieur. Imaginez si quelqu'un nous voit là bas ensemble, c'est la fin de nos carrières !

- C'est vrai que j'y avais pas pensé à ça…

- De plus vu comme ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en sachant que le « hero d'Ishbal » allait venir, je présume qu'ils ont des proches militaires.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça…

- Je ne me le permettrai pas et vous le savez très bien, je ne fais que relever leurs propres mots…

- Vous avez raison Riza c'est risqué… quoi la danse est déjà fini ? ah c'est malin Riza avec tout cela on n'a pas pu se concentré sur cette danse. » et la jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant la moue frustrée du brun.

Après avoir aidé un peu à débarrasser ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Le premier geste de Roy fut de s'affaler dans les canapés et le premier geste de Riza fut d'enlever ses talons.

Alors qu'elle traversait le salon les chaussures à la main afin de rejoindre sa chambre, le brun lui attrapa la main libre et l'attira à lui. Voyant l'incompréhension dans ses yeux noisette, il s'expliqua

- Vous savez j'étais vraiment sérieux pour la dernière danse… » fit-il en la transperçant du regard comme lui seul savait le faire

- Et ? » fit-elle sans se démonter en attendant la suite.

- La soirée n'est pas encore terminée vous savez… ne bougez pas ! » fit-il en s'éloignant d'elle et en branchant son trombone. En attendant elle posa ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Il revint alors vers elle avec un sourire radieux

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à son hôte !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour danser avec une danseuse de revue !

- Je vous rassure j'en ai que l'allure…

- Oh vous m'avez déjà prouvé que vous aviez un certain sens du rythme, et j'ai d'ailleurs mit une compilation de chansons au rythme endiablé…

Ils dansèrent de tout des danses ibériques aux valses passant par des danses modernes. Par moment Roy leur apportait un verre d'alcool, pour rester dans cette bulle magique. Puis vint un air de jazz ressemblant aux morceaux de cabarets. La blonde se fondit alors complètement dans la peau de son personnage. Tournant autour du brun comme un félin, jouant de sa féminité, dansant parfois avec lui, parfois le repoussant, parfois dansant seule devant lui. A la fin de la danse elle se colla à lui et plia une jambe la soit disant « jambe pin-up ! ». Roy devait bien avouer que sobre, Riza n'aurait jamais été si loin. Mais ayant un peu trop bu et lui aussi, elle s'appuya un peu trop sur lui et bien sur lui ne tint pas l'équilibre, heureusement il n'était pas loin d'une chaise et se retrouva assis sur la chaise avec la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent ils explosèrent de rire de la situation, puis finalement prit d'une envie folle, Roy s'empara brusquement des lèvres de la jeune femme. D'abord surprise elle ne fit rien mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle passait ses bras autour de la nuque de son beau colonel et celui-ci mit une main sur ses reins et l'attira encore plus près. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent leur baiser Roy reprit la parole

- Je pense que nous avons bien dépassé les limites de simples militaires » fit-il en lui écartant une mèche du visage.

- Notre utopie s'arrêtera là. Et cela deviendra notre petit secret ? » fit-elle de façon peu assurée.

- Riza… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête. Et juste pour vivre cela avec vous j'aurais été prêt à les brûler moi-même les dortoirs » fit-il avec un petit sourire « et je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'attendais rien de cette cohabitation. J'ai eu bien plus que ce que j'espérais. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Riza Hawkeye, et comme toutes les autres facettes, elle est passionnante..

- Vous êtes un sacré baratineur Mustang… mais vous avez les mots

- Pas de remarque sur ma réputation de coureur ?

- Les réputations ne sont que des mots puis d'après votre adorable concierge vous n'avez pas découché depuis plus de six mois et la dernière femme que vous ayez ramené chez vous était Mélanie… hors si je me souviens bien Mélanie c'était il y a six moi non ?

- Elle est drôlement bien informée cette bonne femme…

- Parait-il qu'elle tien un cahier sur chaque habitant… et puis après tout que valent les rumeurs ? après tout je suis soit disant la reine des glaces

- Finalement cet incendie n'était pas si mal

- Je commence à me demander si vous n'y êtes pas pour quelques chose » fit Riza suspicieuse « mais finalement il est possible que je ne cherche pas à y retourner…

- Ou bien vous pourriez avoir deux domiciles… un officiel et un officieux pour le week-end.

- Ça reste à méditer…

- Wouaff ! » fit le chien tout content de la nouvelle situation

- Je crois que ça lui convient » fit Roy

- Dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'inconvenants…

Au bout du conte un incendie permit à deux cœurs de s'embraser pour finalement fusionner et faire des étincelles….

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini! J'espèré que vous aurez passé un agréable moment en lisant cette fiction =)<p> 


End file.
